Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feed apparatus, an image reading apparatus comprising a paper feed apparatus and an image forming apparatus comprising an image reading apparatus, and more specifically, a paper feed apparatus that is provided on an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile, a printer, a multifunction machine, etc. and feeds a paper placed in a paper placing tray, an image reading apparatus comprising the paper feed apparatus, and an image forming apparatus comprising the image reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
One example of a background art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 2002-255363 [B65H 1/04] laid-open on Sep. 11, 2002 (Patent Literature 1). A paper feed apparatus in Patent Literature 1 comprises a pickup roller (a paper feeding portion) that sends-out an original placed in an original feeding tray. In the vicinity of a downstream side of a paper feeding position by the pickup roller, there are provided with shutters (a regulating portion) that interrupt the original not to be pushed into a separating roller in placing the original. The shutters are provided rotatably at both sides of the pickup roller, and rotations thereof are regulated by a stopper that is slipped off in synchronous with a descent of the pickup roller.
Recently, in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile, a printer, a multifunction machine compounding these, etc., a machine capable of dealing with not only a paper (first width paper) having an ordinary width that is normally used such as A4 paper, A3 paper, etc. but also a paper (second width paper) having a small width that is smaller in size than the first width paper such a name card, post card, etc. is desired. Therefore, a function that can adequately feed the second width paper is also required in a paper feed apparatus. However, in the art disclosed in Patent Literature 1, since the regulating portions are arranged at positions corresponding to both end portions in a width direction of the first width paper that is normally used, and the regulation for the second width paper such as a name card having a smaller width than the first width paper is never considered. Therefore, it is impossible to adequately feed the second width paper.